


Albert's Small Wish

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Tomboy Transformation, blowjob, mental changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young man wishes for his sister to be nicer, and she ends a lot more honest about her feelings for him.
Relationships: Alice Grimwald/Albert Grimwald
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Albert's Small Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 25.

The stars hung overhead as the moon shone in through a young man’s window. The youthful Albert Grimwald was staring up at the sky, sighing softly as he let the light gently wash onto his face. Things had been pretty rough lately, and he just wanted an escape from it all. Whether it was in the avenues of love, school being a bit stressful, or his friendships growing strained for one reason or another, he just felt as if there was a weight on his shoulders trying to hold him back.

He had an inkling of an idea why this was the case, as he looked towards the little framed picture of his sister, Alice, who always looked after him. Though she was just a few minutes younger than her, she always felt like she was the older one between them, and she definitely cared for him like he was the younger one. A stark contrast to how much he cared for her when they were younger.

Still, that overprotective and caring nature of hers… It felt a little choking from time to time. She never let him see any other girls besides Emilia, and that had blown up in his face spectacularly. He just wished that she could loosen up a bit and have some fun with him, like the old days when they were just kids. She pouted, but she didn’t stop him back then.

Just as Albert thought about his sister being nicer, he saw a glint of something flying past in the skies above. He gasped in shock as he saw a shooting star decorating the night sky, causing him to quickly clasp his hands together in a praying manner. His Mother had always told him that if he ever saw a shooting star, he should wish for something at the bottom of his heart. Then, and only then, would it come true.

“I wish that my sister was nicer, so we can play together like old times…” He muttered under his breath, hoping that it would come true. He wanted it above anything else. 

Once he was sure he had made his wish clear, he yawned and closed the window before heading straight to bed. He had been staring at the stars for far too long anyway.

Little did he know that his wish was going to be granted…

\---

Meanwhile, in another part of the Grimwald household, a certain young lady was busy plotting out her master plan. A plan that had been brewing for ages, ever since she was smart enough to speak coherently.

Alice Grimwald, the ever-awful daughter of Atlas Grimwald, had inherited all of her Father’s worst traits, including his tendencies to obsess over certain… people. In her case, it happened to be her beloved brother, the boy who couldn’t do anything wrong. She wanted him to be hers and hers alone, something she had been very vocal about when she was younger.

Naturally, she couldn’t just keep him all to herself at home, somebody might speak up about it and stop her. That was the case with Suzaku, her Mother, who pried him from her arms and helped him go through school like a normal boy. She had to change tactics from then on, as she took advantage of anything she could do to get his attention and affection. The less time he’d spend with other girls, the better…

Now that they were both older, things had taken a turn for the subtle, as she carefully manipulated the people around them to give her more time with him, while also prying away anybody that might be a threat to her control. Her brother’s childhood friend, Emilia, had been one of those threats. Granted, she almost wished she had just gotten rid of her the old fashioned way at this point, but that wasn’t important at the moment.

“Finally…” Alice muttered to herself as she looked at the whiteboard on her wall, dusting her hands off as she observed every little connection, showing her the complex way people’s relations were built up. There were dozens connecting every single student in school, with only a handful connecting back to her beloved brother. Sure, he had a couple of boys that were chums with him, but they didn’t matter. He only deserved one girl, and that was her.

Now that she had everyone perfectly aligned on her chart, all she needed to do was continue to snip away at any possible connection to her brother that was girl related, and then she could continue on with her life, not having to worry about anybody else getting in the way.

Though, something started nagging at her in the back of her mind. Telling her that she shouldn’t be worrying so much, a thought she tried to get rid of by concentrating on literally anything else. Such as the knives she had been saving for a special occasion, just in case she needed to get up-close and personal with somebody that threatened her dear Albert…

As soon as she put her hand on the handle of the knife, something screamed out inside her mind. Telling her that a girl like her, a real girl with strength of character, didn’t need something dinky like a knife to prove that she was worth a damn. “What the hell…” Alice muttered aloud as her head started pounding, making her grit her teeth as she tried to counteract her headache.

The more she resisted, the harder it got to endure. She could feel her body throbbing as it audibly started to crack, her weak and underdeveloped bone structure being replaced and refined with something a bit more proper for her current age. Her eyes were being lifted thanks to her body growing, giving her a better overview of what she had written on the whiteboard in the process… not that her eyes bothered to read any of that any longer, it seemed far too dull at this point.

“What is happening to me..?!” The light-pink-haired girl shouted at the ceiling, clenching her fists as she threw a punch at the wall. Normally, this would cause her fist to bleed from the toughness of the surface, but this time she left a noticeable dent in it instead, showing how much strength now coursed through her body. A sign that the wish that her brother had made, unbeknownst to her, was in the process of being granted in a roundabout way.

Alice panted as she tried to keep herself together, but every breath that left her body made her mind grow softer. She didn’t need to bother dealing with anybody around her brother, that was just silly. She’d obsess far too much, and she’d probably try to do something real stupid if she kept that up. Instead, she needed to let her brother know just how much she loved him, which was much easier…

Her normal mind tried pushing back against these invasive thoughts, but all it got for its trouble was being deafened out by thoughts of spoiling her beloved Albert. Why did she bother protecting him when she could spoil him instead? Showing him her new body, letting him feel it up, maybe get a lot more intimate with it. She was his little sister after all, and she wanted him to be proud of how great she was. So what if she’d force him to the ground and ride him..?

A trail of drool left her mouth as the spoiling thoughts turned to thirst, while her body continued its transformation. Her formerly scrawny body didn’t fit in her clothes any longer, evident by how they had torn from a combination of her thickening brawn and her increased height. This let her look into a mirror and see the definition of her muscles trailing along her arms and her legs, plus the tone on her stomach. She was strong, she was fit, she was everything she wasn’t able to become thanks to her foolish actions when she was younger... 

Finally, as her body finished growing into the proper example of somebody to look up to and love, her mind gave in and gave way, causing the now-muscled girl to pass out standing up. By the time that she’d awaken, all of her mental changes would take over and show Albert just how much she really loved him…

He wouldn’t be ready for her, but she’d make sure she’d leave one hell of an impression!

\---

“Mmmm..? Where’s Alice..?”

Albert had just woken up thanks to the early birds chirping at the windowsill, but to his surprise he didn’t find his sister sleeping beside him as he usually did. Instead, he had been peacefully snoring away the entire night. He knew that she never came in to sleep with him unless she didn’t have things to do, but he always woke up with her by his side. What was so different today?

With the thought lingering on his mind, the boy headed downstairs to the kitchen, hoping to just grab a quick snack before heading off to school. The bell wouldn’t ring until 10, so he had a couple of hours…

And he’d need a couple of hours, because he needed to process what he just saw strolling around the kitchen. Standing in the kitchen was his beloved sister Alice, though there were more than a few things different about her as he gave her a good few looks. Namely, the fact that she wasn’t wearing anything except an apron, and that she was far taller than him now. Compared to before, when he was a good forehead or so taller than her, this was a surprising change…

Not to mention, she was also in the middle of cooking something. Another stark change, as he had specifically kept her out of the kitchen ever since they were kids. She didn’t have the taste buds necessary to adjust her food accordingly, which meant that he had to cook the majority of their meals. But the aroma in the kitchen wasn’t burnt, nor was it undercooked. It smelled wonderful, like freshly made waffles ready to be dug into at a moment’s notice…

“A-Alice? What’s… What’s going on?” Albert had to speak up as he approached the dinner table, worrying more than a little at his younger sister’s sudden change.

His sister smiled from ear to ear as she turned around, and not one of her normal seemingly fake smiles either. This one was sincere, he could tell. “Well, I just thought I’d give my favorite brother some breakfast in bed. Guess you couldn’t keep yourself up there, huh?” She chimed, her usual charismatic tone replaced with something brimming with self-confidence, fitting her new tomboyish vibe. He only now noticed that she had also seemingly cut her hair, since it only reached down to below her ears at this point, and her hair spiked outward to really complete her new look…

“...W-Who are you and what did you do with my Alice!?” The boy, although happy at the prospect of being served breakfast in bed, was deeply weirded out by the presence of the girl in front of him. She wasn’t like his sister at all, what was going on!?

Alice tsked as she put the plate of waffles on the table, cracking her neck slightly as she leaned across to peck him on the cheek. “I finally thought about all the bad shit I had done, Albert. That’s what happened.” The light-pink-haired tomboy explained as she threw her hands behind her head. “I thought, it’s not fair to be such a drain on my bro’s vibes. Especially after you did everything for me when we were kids. So, I decided to turn the tables a bit and show you how much I really do care. Y’know?”

“I really don’t.” Albert shot back, still more than a little confused at all of this, even if he was blushing from her kiss. He didn’t even realize that all of this was because of the wish that he had made last night.

The taller girl scratched the back of her head, laughing a little. “Point is, I’m still me, Albert. I just wanted to try something different. You know, like trying out a new pair of clothes. You’ve done that so many times, I’m sure you know the feeling.” She explained while picking up a waffle and handing it to her brother. “Now come on, I wanna hear if I made ‘em right!”

He wanted to object against all of this more, but he knew that he wouldn’t get much of an answer. Instead, he started digging into the breakfast she had made for him, wondering if she could actually get the thing right…

Only to then spit it out. She may be confident and all, but she’s still a horrid cook. Yeah. She really was his sister. “You used way too much sugar, and it’s not really properly cooked…” He explained while gently pushing the waffle away…

“Darn, guess I can’t get it right on the first try.” She snapped her fingers, right before grinning and swaying her way around the table. “Well, how about I give you a little something sweet to compensate? Y’know, something to show that I’m sorry for ruining breakfast?”

Albert blinked as she offered the replacement, wondering what she might be thinking. “I… S-sure? What’re you trying to do, Alice?” He asked as he felt a slight chill run down his spine, not realizing that he might’ve agreed to something way beyond what he had assumed…

Before he had a chance to question her further, he suddenly found his pants tugged below his knees, with his underwear not far behind as his toned sister pushed her face up against his sizable-looking cock. “Well, how about I spoil this thing? I think you’re overdue for blowing your brains out, Albert.” She chimed, licking her lips and the side of the shaft, all while keeping her hands on his hips so that he couldn’t get away.

To say that he was shocked at what just happened would be an understatement, and to say that he didn’t enjoy it would be a lie. The boy let out a moan as his cock twitched to life, quickly growing erect from the awful feeling running through him. He didn’t want any of this, but at the same time he loved the sensation. Was it so wrong? Probably, but… he didn’t want to tell her to stop.

Alice took a deep whiff of her brother’s musk, drooling just a little as she pulled her head back. “Good grief, you really do smell as potent as Emilia’s said… Ah well, sucks to be her, ‘cause this is all mine now!” The tomboyish girl laughed as she forced her lips down on the rod, taking as much of it into her throat as she could possibly fit.

Albert didn’t even get to process what she was talking about before he felt a sensation vibrate through his entire body. It was the best kind of pleasure that he had ever felt, and he wanted... well he wanted more. So much more that he instinctively grabbed ahold of his sister’s head, which was already getting dangerously close to the base of his cock, and yanked her even closer before his balls audibly began to churn. He had been just about to blow, and now was time to let it all out.

His sister’s eyes rolled into the back of her head ever slightly as she was shoved firmly against her brother’s crotch, only for her cheeks to bulge outward as cum quickly started flooding out of the tip of his cock. It all poured so fast that she didn’t have a chance to savor the taste, as she was forced to endure an orgasm of her own that robbed her of higher thinking for just a little while…

By the time that her brother was done pumping cum out of his virile little sack, he was thoroughly exhausted, his grip growing lax as his sister’s head slipped off his rod without much resistance. He had just pumped what felt like a gallon of cum into her stomach, and he had only just gotten out of bed minutes ago. To think he'd have the orgasm of a lifetime this suddenly…

Alice warmly sighed as her mind caught up with her body once more, coughing a little as there was still cum stuck in her throat. “Man, you’ve got a killer cock, Albert. How about we skip school today and have a little more fun?” Despite the fact that she had just swallowed enough cum for her belly to push out ever slightly, she didn’t seem too phased. If anything, she was just thirstier…

The boy was powerless to stop her as she carried him off to their bedroom, not that he wanted to stop her. He did enjoy it, he just didn’t know how to articulate it. So, he just let her play around with him like he was a toy, and then he’d figure out the right words at a later point.

Neither of the two realized that all of this happened because of the wish that Albert had made, which had wiped away her need to keep the boy safe by ruining everyone around him. Instead, it transformed her into a tomboy that was very straightforward with her desires for her brother, manifesting in this outright lust for him that would keep him home for the day. Maybe it was better? Maybe it was worse? Nobody could truly say. Only one thing was for certain…

The two twins would find themselves making love in their bedroom many times after this...


End file.
